Dr. Estrangeloved
Dr. Estrangeloved '''is the 19th episode of Season 3 of Gossip Girl. Summary Lily finally tells Rufus where she has been and why she's kept it from him. She has been getting treated for cancer by her ex-husband William. He reveals that the cancer has returned and that he has come to New York to continue the treatment which makes Rufus jealous. Serena is overwhelmed to have her father back in the picture, after searching for him for so long, and does not know what to think. On her way to Nate's, she bumps into Jenny who had spent the night at Nate's after playing games all night. She's startled and annoyed that Jenny spent the night. Chuck, newly single and looking for distractions wants Nate back, free of obligations, and decides to advise Jenny on how to break up Serena and Nate. On Chuck's advice, Jenny plants one of Nate's shirts in her bag for Serena to see. Serena sees the shirt and is angry at Nate, and doesn't tell him about her mum. Vanessa has earned admission to a writing program that Dan was rejected from. Dan and Vanessa attend an art party in Brooklyn that Chuck, Nate, Jenny and Blair go to as well. Chuck brings Nate there to help cheer him up about Serena, inviting Jenny along in the hopes of them getting together which would mean Nate and Serena would break-up, and Chuck would get more time with his best friend. Blair is also at the party to find a new man. She had planned a party with eligible bachelors for herself, which Chuck sabotages. Dan and Vanessa end up getting into an argument. Vanessa does not believe that Dan is happy for her getting into this program. Blair and Chuck continue to try and make each other jealous, but eventually Blair realises that she needs to face the situation and not try to distract herself from it. She allows herself to feel sad about her heartbreak. Serena walks in on Jenny throwing herself at Nate and is furious and Nate asks Jenny to leave. Serena and Nate clear things up and Serena tells Nate about her mother's illness. Cast and Characters Main Characters *Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen *Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf *Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey *Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald *Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey *Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass *Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams *Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen *Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Special Guest-Stars *William Baldwin as William van der Woodsen *Zuzanna Szadkowski as Dorota Kishlovsky *Ben Yannette as Cameron *Megan Guinan as Willa Weinstein *Luke Kleintank as Elliott *Sherri Saum as Holland Kemble Music *"Two Weeks" by '''Grizzle Bear *"Lost Faith" by Telegraph Canyon *"Put Your Hands Up" by Two Hours Traffic *"Dim The Lights" by Phenomenal Hand Clap Band *"No One Just Is" by Holly Miranda *"Slang Tang" by Discovery *"Been This Way Too Long" by Wait Think Fast *"Sleep Tight" by Monsters Are Waiting *"Percussion Gun" by White Rabbits Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes